Maka's Sister
by VampireFace13
Summary: What is Maka had a twin sister? What if she was a weapon? What if Kid had a twin sister too? What if she was symmetrical but hated symmetry? Please read. I suck at summaries.


I woke up the morning I was supposed to leave for Death City, when my alarm went off. I threw the covers aside and got up. I headed straight for the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and turned the shower on. Then I quickly got undressed and got in the shower. Once I was done, I got dressed in a black and white stripped mid-length shirt, mid-rise skinny jeans, black heels, a black star necklace, and black lightening earrings. When I finished, I put blue eyeshadow on, black eyeliner, pink lip gloss and black mascara. I brushed my long, red, black streaked hair. I finished in ten minutes and grabbed my computer bag and everything else I would need for my flight.

I walked down the stairs and in the kitchen. My mom was standing in the kitchen and when she saw me, she exclaimed, "Good morning, sweetie! We are taking Danny with us so I need you to go get him and then we will head for the airport."

I nodded and went down the hall to find my best friend and meister, Danny. I knocked on the door to his room and questioned, "You ready, Danny? We have to head to the airport so we can get to the Death Weapon Meister Academy before school starts or maybe in like the second period."

"OK, I will be right out," yelled Danny through the door.

I smiled and went to go find something to eat in the kitchen. I grabbed some poptarts and started eating. As soon as i finished my food, Danny came into the kitchen with his bags in hand. I smiled and got up from the table and grabbed my stuff. I headed for the door and then I yelled at my mom. She ran into the room and said, "All right let's get going."

We all piled into the car and headed for the airport. When we got there, Danny got out of the car and I stayed behind to hug my mother and say goodbye. She hugged me tightly and it lasted for a while but Danny interrupted, "We got to go. Sorry, Ms. Albarn."

She nodded her head and we both broke apart. I waved goodbye and grabbed my bags from Danny. We both headed into the airport and went through security. We waited for about an hour for our plane and when it arrived we were the first to board. Once we boarded, we found two seats and sat down. I buckled my seat belt and waited patiently for everyone to board the plane.

As soon as everyone was situated on the plane, We started moving. Soon we were in the air and I was sitting by the window watching the plane climb higher and higher into the sky. Soon they told us that we could turn our iPods on and I pulled out my headphones and Ipod. I turned it on and started playing my wonderful music.

Time flew by and before I knew it, the flight was over. Danny and I got up from our seats and headed for the baggage claim. We grabbed our bags and Danny rented us a car. We put our stuff in the car and we headed for the school.

We pulled up within a few minutes after we left the airport. I saw big symmetrical building in front of us and we climbed out of the car. I grabbed my laptop bag out of the car and we locked the car door. We walked up the steps to the school an walked int the DWMA. I saw Kid sitting on on the sidewalk outside the school. I smiled at him and asked, "Kid, why are you sitting outside the school? I heard that classes start at seven."

Kid looked up at me and yelled, "Rose, I haven't seen you in ages. I don't go to class until eight because seven is asymmetrical. So is this your meister?"

I nodded and the three of us headed into the school. Everyone had the same schedule, so Kid showed us where our class was. I thanked him and I walked into the classroom. Everyone turned to look at me and Danny. We both looked at each other and Stein addressed the class, "This is Daniel Russel and Rose Albarn and for those of you who don't know she is Maka's sister. Rose is a weapon and Daniel is her meister."

i heard gasps all around the room but I ignored them I started blushing a bit and I went to go sit down by my sister and her weapon. I looked down at fingers and was tying to avoid my sister's gaze. I could tell that she was not very happy about fact that I was attending her school but this was something I wanted to do. I wanted to be a death scythe just like my father even though I hate my father because what he did to my mother.

The class went by fast and before knew it I was headed for the cafeteria. I pulled out my wonderful, homemade lunch and started to eat. As I was eating, my sister and her friends sat down next to me and Danny. I looked at them and asked, " May I help you?"

Black Star, whom I had heard a lot about from Kid and his sister, Life, started talking about him surpassing God but I wasn't listening to him. I suddenly heard someone scream my name from the entrance of the cafeteria. I turned toward the voice and saw Life standing there. I got up from my seat and ran across the cafeteria. I gave her big bear hug and exclaimed, "I haven't seen you long! I missed you. What have you been up to?"

"Oh the usual. Annoying my brother about the fact that I am symmetrical and how he's not. You know how it is between the two of us," responded Life nonchalantly.

I nodded my head and it was then that I noticed her shirt; it had a number seven on it. I laughed a little and thought about how Kid was going to flip out when he saw it because seven is an asymmetrical number. Life started dragging me back to the table and when Kid saw her he yelled, "You cant wear that! That number is asymmetrical and you're symmetrical so there for you can not wear that shirt!"

She simply laughed and questioned, "Yeah, well how come you're not yelling yourself for having asymmetrical hair?"

We all laughed as Kid got on the ground and pounded his fist on it. I walked away because I saw my father and I really wasn't in the mood to talk to him at the moment. Before I could though, I heard someone yell, "Rose, what kind of weapon are you?"

I looked at Danny and he nodded his head in response to the expression on my face. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. I transformed in a scythe with a black and silver blade. Danny swung me around in intricate ways and everyone's eye were focused on us. I smiled a bit but it disappeared because I heard my father yell, "Is that my Rosie?"

My face appeared in my blade and I demanded, "Danny,run! Get us home, please. He won't be able to find us there plus we can start unpacking."

Danny nodded his head and ran as fast as he could. When we we safe distance away, I changed back into my human form. We got to the rental car and started to drive towards our apartment complex. We got there in a few minutes and grabbed our stuff out of the back of the car. We headed up to our apartment with our bags in hand and went up to the top floor.We easily found our apartment and walked in. I called the room closest to the bathroom and started unpacking my bags. As I was unpacking I was listening to the Grim Reapers and dancing around my room. It took me about three hours to get unpacked and when I was finally done, I laid down on my bed and was reading a book. Danny came in and asked, "Do you want me to cook dinner since you seem to burn water everytime you cook?"

I nodded my head and responded, "If you don't mind then could you because I really don't want to eat burnt food tonight."

He smirked at me and left my room to go cook us some food. i sat there reading my wonderful book until I heard him yell, "Rose, dinner!"

i closed my book and rushed to the dinner table. I fixed myself a bowl of the soup he made and we ate together in silence like we always did. Once all the food in my bowl was gone, I rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher and went to get ready for bed. I got dressed in my pajamas and went straight to sleep wondering what the next day of school would be like.

* * *

><p>I don't own Soul Eater. Comment, like, rate and all that jazz... but no flamers. Let me know if it was good and give me some creative criticism. Rose's outfit is on my profile if you want to see what it looks like. Thanks-A<p> 


End file.
